The Corpse Bride is Alive
by thisishowyouaxolotl
Summary: Emily was supposed to be at peace, but when she rematerializes in the real world she isn't even dead. Alive and confused, she tries to make her way living in the real world 2015. She has had enough of men, but the men haven't had enough of her! Can she find true love/ Is that why she was brought here?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Corpse Bride Sequel**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Emily or her back story from the Corpse Bride_

**Chapter One**

The bright white light died down, leaving my eyes blinking at the change. I felt strange, different, I didn't know why. Was this what being free felt like? It was different to what I imagined. I glanced at my skin, something was wrong, it looked wrong; it felt wrong, it was wrong. It was soft, yet it had a quality about it that I had never seen. Suddenly I noticed white moths landing on me, entranced, I lifted one up to look at it, instead of flying away, the moth spread its wings flat against my skin and sunk into my skin, like a strange tattoo before fading to a pale ivory. I looked to the rest of my body; the skin had that same strange quality, as if it was too defined. And then I noticed the flesh on my leg and arm had returned, I grabbed my leg in wonder, and as my hair spilled forward, I saw that it was a warm chestnut brown. The same colour it was before I died. I felt my ribs; the gaping hole had disappeared, as had the gnash on my left cheek. Only then did I look at my surroundings, forest, forest and more forest, starlight leaking through the dark branches like molten silver. I pulled myself to my feet wobbly, before falling to my hands. And then I felt something. Pain. I stared in wonder at the crimson liquid seeping from my palm. No, it couldn't be. Quivering, I pressed my hand to my chest. And then I felt it. A heart beat. I was alive.

Clutching a tree trunk, I screamed. This wasn't meant to happen. I was meant to pass on, to be at peace. My nails clawed grooves into the bark, I couldn't think, this was all too much. Sobbing, I ran though the trees, not caring when branches sliced my skin, stopping only when I tripped over. The smell of damp earth and rotting leaves filled my nose, I was tired, so tired, and cold, my thoughts were blurring, along with my vision. Cold drops of rain slid down the curve of my wrist before returning to the damp earth. Why did they send me back? Hadn't I paid enough? My heart had been broken one too many times. As I began to lose consciousness, the last thing I saw before the darkness took me was a bright light streaming through the undergrowth and two strong arms pulling me close...


	2. Chapter 2- Dreams

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Corpse Bride_**

**_a/n: I'm sorry I didn't update, I was trying to piece this together but I just kept deleting it because I decided, slow good writing, is better than fast crappy writing. When I start to get into the story and finish introductions and all that jazz I will try to update waaaaay more frequently, but I'm moving to another country. AGAIN. So I cannot make any promises. If you genuinely like my story then I am sorry because I know how irritating the wait is and if you don't well sorry if I sound stupid thinking you'd care anyway, back to the story. super short though. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_**

_Darkness. And cold. Never ending trees. The sound of the ocean. Butterflies, pale as starlight. I follow them through the trees. Their tiny beating wings leading me on, leading me to him. I stop. There he is. The boy, who both broke my heart, and healed it. Victor. I touch his face, he must have died, to meet me here. I feel his chest, his heart still beats. But then if he is alive, then how am I here? He is staring at me as if he has seen a ghost, and he has, perhaps. I open my mouth to tell him I am alive, but no words come out. Strange. But then again, I am not alive anymore. But why is he here, if he isn't dead? He breathes my name, delicate as wings, and I smile. But he looks terrified. "What are you doing here?" He whispered. "When you turned into butterflies I thought you had moved on! What are you doing in the land of the living!" Land of the Living? What was Victor talking about? I had died again last night, unless... oh no. Suddenly I felt the land shake like a snowglobe, and I fell to the ground, able to speak again, I cried out for help.. He ran forward and grabbed my hand. I held on tightly as the unseen force shook me. My hand was slipping and the band of gold on Victor's fragile hand slid off just before my hand did and I was yanked into the dark cloud, his name still on my lips._


End file.
